Tire chains are often wrapped around a tire to provide added traction for snow-laden roads or for off-road driving. They are used by a number of different vehicles such as passenger cars, trucks, ATVs (all terrain vehicles), tractors and motorcycles. These chains are typically comprised of chain links or wire cable arranged in two generally parallel portions with crossing portions which connect to both parallel chain portions. One common configuration for a tire chain has two parallel portions and a plurality of crossing portions which are generally perpendicular to each parallel chain portion. Once attached to a tire, the crossing chain portion runs generally across the treads of a tire and provides added traction.
Generally, a tire chain is applied circumferentially around a tire, with opposite ends of the tire chain being connected to each other to complete a loop. A drawback of conventional tire chains is that they are often difficult to apply, especially if the tire chain fits snugly around a tire. However, a loose fitting tire chain is often less effective. Furthermore, tire sizes often vary and one set of tire chains may not be suitable for certain tire sizes. There is a benefit to using a larger tire chain and then tightening the tire chain to fit snugly around a tire.
There are tire chain tightening mechanisms which are known in the art. Many of these simply connect the end portions of the tire chains. These devices typically just extend between end portions of the tire chain. However, depending upon the fit of the tire chains around the tire, these devices may also be very difficult to apply. Furthermore, these devices have a very limited adjustment range. Consequently, there is a need for a tire chain tightening apparatus that is easier to install on a tire, and that has a greater range of adjustment.